


heavenly fan clubs

by hailingstars



Series: unbelievably unlikely (febuwhump 2020) [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Afterlife, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Peter Parker, Light Angst, Parent Tony Stark, Sort Of, Tony supporting his boy from beyond the grave, febuwhump 2020, giving Peter a confidence boost after he gets mean girled by the train in far from home, lose you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailingstars/pseuds/hailingstars
Summary: “What – what is this place?” asks Peter, looking around. It looks like the workshop, a place Peter hasn’t visited since Mr. Stark’s death, but it can’t really be the workshop. It’s just as impossible as Mr. Stark standing there in front of him, breathing. “Are you really here?”Mr. Stark doesn’t answer either questions. Instead he pops an eyebrow and gently nudges his fist against Peter’s arm. “Wanna know what I think is cool?”“Um-““You finally punched Flash,” says Mr. Stark. “I mean, sure it was an accident, but you really decked him a good one, didn’t you? Did it feel good? Be honest.”Peter can’t help the laugh that escapes from his chest. “Yeah, yeah, I guess it felt a little good.”ORAfter getting hit by the train in Far From Home, Peter has a visit with Tony in a place like the afterlife.febuwhump day 9: lose you
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: unbelievably unlikely (febuwhump 2020) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619662
Comments: 53
Kudos: 420





	heavenly fan clubs

All Peter knows is pain.

It covers his whole body, every muscle, every inch, throbbing and aching as the whoosh of the air flying fills his ears, as a whistle of a train assaults his senses. All he knows is pain, unyielding and sharp and cruel, until it switches off, just as suddenly and easily as flipping a switch or pushing a button.

It isn’t just the absence of pain that’s instant. It’s the relief.

It’s the warmth that spreads through his body, from his fingers to his toes, and a feeling in his chest, like he’s light as air. Like he’s five again, laughing at his aunt and uncle, while they dance together, badly, in the kitchen.

The memory of Ben doesn’t bring an ache. Not the way it normally would. Peter can’t even remember the ache, not really, just Ben, dancing. It brings a smile to his face.

He opens his eyes.

The room around him is dimly lit and the ceiling is familiar, and now that he’s thinking about it, the couch under him is familiar, too. He’s passed out on it many times before. It was serving its purpose. Mr. Stark only put a couch down in the workshop to stop Peter from falling asleep on the concrete floor.

Thinking about Mr. Stark pulls another smile, another memory without its ache. 

“It’s about time, kid.”

Peter snaps his head around. Impossibly, Mr. Stark is standing across the room. No scars on his face. No burns. Just a subtle smile on his face.

He’s off the couch, tripping over his own feet and falling into a hug before another second passes. He holds onto Mr. Stark tight, expecting him to disappear, the way he does in his nightmares, except this time, he doesn’t.

This time Mr. Stark stays and holds him back. He’s tangible and warm and Peter’s head fits under his chin the same way it did when they both alive.

“I missed this,” says Peter, when the hug finally breaks, and he blinks at Mr. Stark, only now noticing the differences in his face.

There’s no tension or worry wrinkles or pain. Just peace, just gentle smiles and a welcoming gaze.

“What – what is this place?” asks Peter, looking around. It looks like the workshop, a place Peter hasn’t visited since Mr. Stark’s death, but it can’t really be the workshop. It’s just as impossible as Mr. Stark standing there in front of him, breathing. “Are you really here?”

Mr. Stark doesn’t answer either questions. Instead he pops an eyebrow and gently nudges his fist against Peter’s arm. “Wanna know what I think is cool?”

“Um-“

“You finally punched Flash,” says Mr. Stark. “I mean, sure it was an accident, but you really decked him a good one, didn’t you? Did it feel good? Be honest.”

Peter can’t help the laugh that escapes from his chest. “Yeah, yeah, I guess it felt a little good.”

“Know what’s cooler, you ghosted Nick Fury. That’s in my top five.”

“Your top five?”

“My top five Peter Parker moments,” says Mr. Stark, making Peter laugh a second time. “Blowing up Brad almost made the cut, by the way, it was a close call.”

Peter’s smile drops and his apologize starts. “I’m sorry about that, Mr. Stark, I meant to take better –“

Mr. Stark waves him off. “Just a hiccup, that’s all, and you fixed it. No harm, no foul, and it was sure as hell entertaining to watch from up there.” He rests his hand on Peter’s arm and squeezes, giving him just enough sensation to remind him that Mr. Stark’s really there, congratulating him on punching a classmate and nearly blowing up his school bus. “We’re all really proud, Pete. You make us prouder every day.”

“A-all?”

“You know, me, your parents, your Uncle Ben,” says Mr. Stark. “You were right about him, by the way, he’s got great taste in cars. Anyways we’ve all formed our own Spidey fan club. Nat wants to join, but we’re keeping it exclusive to just the people you like the best.”

“Mr. Stark! That’s pretty rude,” says Peter, the thought of Mr. Stark and his Uncle Ben sitting in the clouds, talking about cars, filling him with joy. “And I like Nat!”

“The _best_ , Peter, people you like the best.”

“Would I be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man if my fan club were exclusive?”

“Guess not. Fine she can join.”

Peter laughs again, but it quickly dies out when he’s caught up in the surrealness of the moment. He’s back in the workshop, or at least a place that looks like the workshop, joking around with Mr. Stark, who radiates nothing but warmth and pride. It’s a good moment, but one that’s tainted by the reality that it can’t last.

“I didn’t want to lose you, Mr. Stark.”

“I know, kid,” he says. He throws an arm around him. “It’s not fair. Life rarely is, and it’s especially cruel to you. I wish I could change that for you, Pete.”

“You did,” says Peter, thinking about the time they had. All the important things Mr. Stark taught him to do, and not to do, by his example. “I – I didn’t want to loose you, but I’m glad I had you to… lose.”

Mr. Stark smiles and ruffles his hair, before his face grows more serious and his voice grows more stern. “We’re running out of time here. It’s time for you to choose.”

“Choose?”

“This is a place you come to when you’re hanging on,” says Mr. Stark. “Looks different for everyone.” He tips his head back, looks all around, and Peter wonders if there’re seeing the same surroundings. He looks back at Peter “Your body’s still fighting, but you can give up if you need to. You can come with me, or you can go back. Your choice.”

It doesn’t really seem like a hard choice to make. Here is bliss. Here Mr. Stark is alive. Here he doesn’t feel that never-ending, all-consuming ache in his chest.

“I’ll see my parents? And Ben?”

Mr. Stark nods. “They’re all there.”

It’s too good to be true.

The very second Peter has it on his lips that he’s ready to die is the very second he remembers May, remembers Ned and MJ. He hasn’t kissed her yet. He hasn’t hugged May on his graduation day. The new Star Wars hasn’t come out yet and he and Ned won’t get to see it together, like their tradition mandates.

He remembers Quentin Beck, but most of all, he remembers that if he doesn’t go back Ned and MJ won’t get to see their futures, either.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark,” says Peter. “It’s not my time yet.”

There’s a flicker of pride in his mentor’s eyes. “No it’s not” He grins at him. “Go kick his ass, kid. You got this. We’re all up there cheering for you.”

Peter tackles him in a hug before he goes back to the pain of reality. “Tell Ben I miss him. Tell my parents I wish – I wish we had more time.”

“I’ll tell them, but they know,” says Mr. Stark. He presses a kiss to the top of his head just as he starts to fade away. “Don’t forget, Pete, we love you and we’re proud. We never doubted you for a second.”

Just a second later and the pain is back. His eyes flutter open and he’s in a jail cell, groggy and weak, but he’s got a plan and he’s got the heavens on his side.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading!! this first week of febuwhump has really flown by, huh?? 
> 
> anyways!! comments and/or kudos let me know what you think!! 
> 
> [come shout at me on tumblr](https://hailing-stars.tumblr.com)


End file.
